


Would you rather forget or be forgotten?

by mielipieli



Category: Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, angsty, other Titans mentioned and appearing in memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielipieli/pseuds/mielipieli
Summary: Wally and Lilith stumble upon Wally's memories of Dick as they look for something out of the ordinary.Takes place in Titans (2016) #2





	Would you rather forget or be forgotten?

“Wally?”, Lilith’s voice echoed in his head.

 

Wally smiled but kept his eyes closed: “I gave you the all clear five times already.”

 

A place manifested around Wally. Robinson Park, Wally noticed. It must have been on his mind for Lilith to pick it. It made sense. They were in Gotham after all. Lilith shifted into phase in front of him. This was the way she preferred to do things if she needed to enter a friend or ally’s mind. To make one hundred percent sure that she will not be intruding against their will. 

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Wally almost laughed: “I am.”

 

The park dissolved and Wally felt himself being dragged into his memories.

 

* * *

 

Wally woke up in bed. His hand went out to feel for Dick but the other side of the bed was empty. Right.

 

There was a sudden crash in another room followed by curse words. Wally was there in less than a second to find Dick caught in three layers of blankets on the floor.

 

“I overslept!”, he said completely panicked. 

 

“About six hours, yes.”

 

“Wally, I missed patrol!”

 

“I called Tim,” Wally answered calmly. “There’s no need to worry. It’s Sunday. Come to bed and we’ll sleep till noon, okay?”

 

Dick’s face twisted into angry realization: “You turned off my alarm!”

 

“You needed the sleep and it’s way too early for this.” To be fair, four thirty am was much too early for fighting about sleep schedules. 

 

Wally went back to bed. About five minutes later, Dick joined him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

 

* * *

 

Everything shattered around them. The shipping container they had been searching seemed to be exploding inwards. Wally felt time slow down. His eyes fell on Dick, who seemed to be in the middle of a drop and cover maneuver. It wouldn’t help with all of these shards flying towards them. 

 

The shards. They were blocking all possible exit routes. Too many to grab out of the air. If Wally missed even one… He’d have to clear a path. 

 

They’d left the door of the container open, resulting in a smaller density of shards in that general area. Wally would still have to clear over 100 to be safe. Deep breath and go.

 

It must have only taken a few nanoseconds - Dick’s knees still hadn’t hit the floor - but for Wally it felt like an hour. He triple checked their path for any leftover chards. Everything burned. He was going fast. He would collapse once he slowed down again, both from how much his metabolism was burning through and from the sharp pain of the cuts he’d slowly been accumulating. 

 

Wally grabbed Dick - difficult because of how much he’d tucked in on himself - and carried him clear of danger, setting him down on the ground. Someone pressed play on the world and Wally collapsed onto his side. He heard the crunch of metal flying against itself and being crunched together. Yeah, definitely not natural. Not that Wally had thought that before. 

 

“Flash!”, Dick’s voice cut through his thoughts. 

 

Gotta love that professionalism. “I’m fine”, Wally forced out.

 

“Oh, you’re not”, someone else said. Somewhere to his right, the opposite direction he was looking in.

 

Before Wally could work on placing the voice, a bone-crunching pain tore through his legs. Shards of metal had been rammed into his legs. How many or how big, Wally couldn’t tell. All he could say was that he screamed and the world cut to black for a moment.

 

* * *

 

“Harper.”

 

“West.”

 

“Why are you even angry at each other?”, Donna asked with a shake of her head. When Wally opened his mouth to say that they weren’t actually, they just didn’t get along so well, Donna raised her hands. “You know what, I don’t want to have this discussion again. Behave. We don’t see each other nearly often enough. So, you two are going to be nice.”

 

Roy rolled his eyes and Wally couldn’t help but grin. In the beginning, they really hadn’t gotten along very well. He was pretty sure, he’d heard Donna call it ‘too many alpha men for one tower’ but that couldn’t be quite right. It was definitely a part of it but Dick tended to be the same and neither Roy nor Wally had ever had a problem with him - except for that phase with the New Teen Titans when Wally had resented Dick for… he wasn’t even sure what it had been exactly. 

 

Maybe it had been their similarities: two wise-cracking redheads could seem like one too many. Most of the time nowadays it just felt funny to be mean to each other. Dick called it ‘performative masculinity’.

 

“Where’s Dick?”, Donna asked him.

 

Wally shrugged: “No idea. He said he’d be here.”

 

Donna and Roy exchanged an amused look. Wally wasn’t really sure what it was supposed to mean.

 

“What?”, he asked.

 

Roy grinned: “Don’t worry about it.”   
  


“Sometimes I really want to punch you, Harper, you know that?”

 

“Yep.” He looked at his phone to check the time: “Let’s go. Dick’ll text once he’s here and otherwise we’ll miss the trailers.”

 

“I thought Garth was coming, too?”, Donna asked him.

 

“No, he has to go deal with something at the embassy. He sent a text like half an hour ago.”

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe I have in-laws now.”

 

Dick laughed: “You know it’s kind of weird that that’s the thing you talk about the most on our honeymoon, right?”

 

“Well, yeah. But to be fair, I have a fuckton of in-laws now. You gained like a cousin and two parents and I got five more siblings, a dad, a grandpa and a cool gay aunt.”

 

“Yeah, you definitely got the better end of the deal”, Dick said with sarcasm dripping off his voice.”   
  


“Dude, I can tell people that I did something with my  _ husband  _ now. How cool is that? Nothing sounds bad when you say you did it with your husband.”

 

“ _ I committed murder with my husband.” _

 

Wally let out a snort: “Okay, maybe not nothing.”

 

Wally repositioned himself on the couch so he was leaning against Dick.  _ His husband _ . Dick pressed a kiss to his hair and then returned to his book. Wally stayed there for a while, just looking out of the window. Slowly, Dick’s head seemed to be falling onto his own and at some point stayed there completely.

 

Wally heart felt warm and then the sadness bubbled up. His throat closed and his eyes began stinging. Then, everything cut to white.

 

“I’m sorry”, Lilith said quietly as they manifested once again but this time in Dick and his apartment in Gotham. She looked to be breathing carefully to gain control of her powers. “Sometimes emotions can just… pull out a net of interconnected memories. I hope…”, she trailed off and looked at him. “I’m sorry.

 

Wally said nothing as he stared at the pictures on the walls: “He doesn’t remember, does he?”   
  


Wally couldn’t keep a tear from running down his face when Lilith shook her head.

 

Lilith hugged him: “It’s going to be okay, Wally. We can figure this out. Maybe it’s just going to take a while for everything to come back to him.”

 

Or maybe it wouldn’t. Maybe Dick would never remember. 


End file.
